This invention generally relates to improvements in multiplexed photocopier systems, to provide greater capability and greater flexibility than those presently available.
In earlier application Ser. No. 718,260 referred to above, there is disclosed a multiplexed photocopier system having a number of independently usable optical reader stations that are multiplexed with a lesser number of developing and paper feeding mechanism, enabling a number of users to concurrently use the different scanner stations for making copies. The developing system operates in either a simultaneous mode or in an overlapping time sequence mode, automatically delivering the copies back to the originating station.
In earlier application Ser. No. 775,480, an "adjustable capacity" multiplexed photocopier system of this same kind is provided in which the various functional units of the machine are supplied in the form of separately housed modules that can be readily interconnected and interfaced with one another in different arrangements to "tailor make" the copier capacity needs of a particular customer. Thus, for example, a series of separately housed optical reader modules can be coupled to an appropriate lesser number of separate developer modules to supply a desired capacity; and additionally, further optical modules or developer modules may be later added, or some removed, to adjustably change the "capacity" of the system should the needs of that customer increase or decrease at a later time; or to replace any of the modules should they become inoperable or require repair.